


Прикосновение

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: A little sweet, A little too sweet, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding, Period-Typical Homophobia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Его кожа встречала прикосновения Джона Уотсона с восторгом.Холмс всегда реагировал одинаково: его тело приятно покалывало, а сердцебиение внезапно учащалось, даря ему внезапный прилив живой энергии. Холмс не мог объяснить, почему такая простая вещь, как прикосновение, могла заставить его столь недвусмысленно реагировать. Но это не было тем, что он хотел бы, чтобы оно в ближайшее время прекратилось.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 18





	Прикосновение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082461) by [RatTale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatTale/pseuds/RatTale). 



Его кожа встречала прикосновения Джона Уотсона с восторгом.

Холмс не мог этого понять. У него было так много знакомых, от эксцентричных до скучных, от странных до красивых, но прикосновения других людей никогда не оказывали на него такого глубокого воздействия, как прикосновения Уотсона. Даже самое лёгкое могло заставить его кожу практически потрескивать от удовольствия. Рукопожатие, похлопывание по руке, ладонь на его пояснице, когда они выходили из вагона поезда. Холмс всегда реагировал одинаково: его тело приятно покалывало, а сердцебиение внезапно учащалось, даря ему внезапный прилив живой энергии. Холмс не мог объяснить, почему такая простая вещь, как прикосновение, могла заставить его столь недвусмысленно реагировать.

Это превратилось в зависимость. Холмс иногда сознательно принуждал их к контакту, выбирая переполненные вагоны, чтобы они могли сидеть рядом. Находил такие места для слежки, где с трудом могли поместиться два человека, и тогда Уотсону приходилось прижимать Холмса к стене.

Уотсон, казалось, вообще не замечал этого эффекта, а его привязанность и доброта оставались неизменными, за что Холмс был ему бесконечно благодарен. Эти руки могли бы вдохновить его, не задумываясь, в одиночку сразиться с армией королевы.

В данный же момент они сидели на Бейкер-стрит. Уотсон на диване читал один из приключенческих романов, а Холмс в своём кресле курил трубку и размышлял об удовлетворительном завершении их последнего дела. Несмотря на тихий вечер, он всё ещё чувствовал беспокойство. Он встал, ощутив пронзившую его внезапную потребность в чём-то, что не мог точно определить.

− Что-то случилось, Холмс?

− Нет, − он сделал несколько шагов, будто собираясь куда-то, но потом остановился. − Всё ещё думаю о деталях дела, вот и всё.

Уотсон улыбнулся и поднял голову. Взгляд его был таким же тёплым, как и его прикосновение, и на мгновение острая необходимость в энергии исчезла. − Всё было хорошо, я уверен, что любые более мелкие детали будут улажены вами в течение следующего дня или около того.

Облегчённо вздохнув, Холмс улыбнулся и сел рядом с ним. − Дорогой Уотсон, − обратился он к другу, − вашу непоколебимую уверенность во мне можно было бы расценить как проявление поклонения герою.

Глядя на него, Уотсон рассмеялся низким смехом: − Ничего подобного, я просто констатирую факт.

− Хорошо, что я знаю, что вы так же быстро критикуете, как и делаете комплименты, иначе я мог бы подумать, что вы чего-то хотите от ме... − его слова были прерваны внезапным зевком. − Прошу прощения.

Какое-то мгновение Уотсон наблюдал за ним, а затем похлопал по плечу. Мгновенная вспышка покалывания заставила Холмса почти замурлыкать от восторга.

− Вы устали, отдыхайте. Я разбужу вас перед тем, как нам придётся ложиться спать.

Холмс улыбнулся и закрыл глаза: − Спасибо, Уотсон. − Он довольно легко заснул. Тепло друга − единственное утешение, которое ему было нужно.

_Они стояли совсем близко. Звуки вокруг них стали будто приглушёнными, а краски мира поблекли, создавая небольшой кокон спокойствия только для них одних. Холмс наклонился чуть ниже, и Уотсон прижал его к себе, заключая в тёплые надёжные объятия. Кожу Холмса покалывало от восторга. Чувство накатывало на него волнами восторга, заставляя спрятать свою улыбку в крепкое плечо. Уотсон притянул его ещё ближе, и Холмс чуть не замурлыкал, когда их тела плотно прижались друг к другу. Подняв голову, он улыбнулся, наслаждаясь теплом глаз своего друга._

_А затем Уотсон его поцеловал. Холмс не оттолкнул его, не отшатнулся от неожиданности. Всё его существо потянулось к Уотсону ещё больше, позволяя целовать себя до бесчувствия; его дыхание сбивалось, а тело дрожало от этих чудесных прикосновений._

_Он целовал, целовал и целовал, желая, чтобы они могли перейти к чему-то большему..._

Холмс резко проснулся. В комнате было темно, холодно, огонь в камине давно потух. Его сердце бешено колотилось, ударяясь о грудную клетку, а на коже выступил пот. Он слегка пошевелился и замер; он был твёрд как камень под брюками, напряжён и жаждал чего-то большего...

Холмс вскочил с дивана, чувствуя, как его захлёстывает стыд. Как такое могло случиться? До сих пор у него никогда не было таких мыслей по отношению к кому бы то ни было, и уж тем более к своему другу! Уотсон всё ещё спал на диване, где несколько мгновений назад Холмс лежал у него на плече, и ему снился сон о том, что он делает...

Он повернулся и вышел из гостиной, закрыв за собой дверь спальни со всем самообладанием, на какое были способны его трясущиеся руки. Этот сон... это то, что он чувствовал? Неужели именно этого он хотел от своего друга, когда прикасался к нему?

Может быть, поэтому он так резко отреагировал?

Холмс прижался лбом к двери, сжав руки в кулаки. Испорченный! Его сердце буквально рыдало. Прикосновения были испорчены! Доверие обмануто. Дружба разрушена его... наклонностями. При этой мысли у Холмса сжалось сердце. Уотсон уйдёт, Боже мой, его друг уйдёт от него! Он бросит его, если узнает.

От одной этой мысли он чуть не упал на колени, задыхаясь от шока. − О, Уотсон... − прошептал он. Больше он не смог произнести ни слова, потому что его душили рыдания.

Остаток вечера он просидел неподвижно, а в голове у него проносились ужасные сценарии, которые могло бы создать это новое затруднительное положение. А утром, наблюдая за тем, как встаёт солнце, он слышал, как миссис Хадсон открывает окна, а Уотсон заходит в гостиную (Холмс замер), как его друг заканчивает завтракать, а затем исчезает в своей комнате, как тот разговаривает с миссис Хадсон и выходит через парадную дверь, оставив Холмса в потрясённом беспорядке.

Как он должен был справиться с этим? Никакой опыт или урок в его жизни не мог бы подготовить его к этому. Иметь неприятные, непрошеные мысли по отношению к человеку, который заставил его чувствовать себя таким живым.

Он начал расхаживать по комнате, ощущая, как его тело разрывается от нежелательной нервной энергии. Он что-то бормотал и метался взад-вперёд, размышляя и отчаянно пытаясь найти решение. Прятаться? Уотсон был не очень наблюдателен, но обладал даром замечать людей с такими наклонностями. Талант пришёл вместе с временем, проведённым в армии. Может быть, признаться в этом и надеяться, что тот останется? Эта мысль была мгновенно подавлена. Он не мог так рисковать.

В час пополудни он сидел в гостиной с пятой трубкой в руке и с нетронутым остывшим чайником на столе. Это сокрушительное осознание не ослабило ни своего воздействия, ни своей мощи. Он только сумел оседлать шторм и не утонуть.

Он был так погружён в свои мысли, что не заметил знакомых шагов на лестнице, предательского ритма открывающейся и закрывающейся двери, и того, что к нему подошли.

− Холмс?

Он обернулся и увидел своего друга, стоящего всего в нескольких футах от него; его доброе лицо исказилось от мягкого беспокойства. − Вы казались немного озабоченным, и сегодня утром я скучал по вам за завтраком.

И как же ему теперь реагировать? Никакие мысли, никакие слова, никакие объяснения не приходили ему в голову. Он растерянно отвернулся, надеясь, что его друг поймёт, что ему нужно держаться на расстоянии, по крайней мере пока.

Но Уотсон никогда не отступал от любого вызова, Холмс должен был это понимать. Он положил тёплую руку на плечо Холмса. − Мой друг, я вижу, что вы огорчены, я буду здесь, если вам понадоблюсь.

Прикосновение имело тот же самый эффект. Поток восхитительных покалываний заставил его захотеть повернуться, притянуть Уотсона поближе, прижать к себе и... нет!

− Не прикасайтесь ко мне! − закричал он, вздрогнув и отшатнувшись, когда увидел, как глаза Уотсона расширились от шока, а брови озабоченно сдвинулись. Но Холмс не мог допустить, чтобы это разорвало их на части, не мог допустить, чтобы его собственное уродство повредило этой дружбе! Он не видел другого выхода. − Никогда больше не прикасайтесь ко мне!

Уотсон побледнел. Выражение его лица стало нечитаемым. Холмс понял, что друга осенило, и сердце его похолодело. Тот догадался.

Через мгновение Уотсон опустил голову. Пристально глядя в пол, он кивнул. − Конечно, − сказав это, Уотсон отошёл в сторону. Холмсу показалось, будто от него оторвали часть, когда он увидел, как тот создаёт между ними дистанцию. Сглотнув, Уотсон через мгновение выпрямился. − Простите меня, Холмс.

− Не за что прощать, − отрезав, Холмс бросился прочь, в свою комнату, желая найти какое-нибудь решение этой чудовищной проблемы.

В течение нескольких дней, когда они почти не виделись, Холмс практически превратился в отшельника, позволяя себе принимать пищу и питьё только тогда, когда этого требовало его тело. Уотсон держался на безопасном расстоянии, отчего сердце Холмса ещё больше разрывалось на части. Он не мог ожидать каких-то других результатов. Его сердце говорило ему совсем другое, тихо рыдая из-за того, что друг, отвергнув его, так относился к нему в настоящее время.

На третий день Холмс услышал шум наверху. Отчётливое перемещение коробок и книг. Холмс подумал, не переставляет ли его друг что-то в комнате, но быстро отбросил эту мысль, услышав отчётливый стук дорожного сундука.

Холмса охватил ужас. Страх полностью парализовал его конечности, и он обмяк. Он должен пойти к нему. Холмс не мог позволить Уотсону уйти, не мог позволить ему этого сделать...

С некоторым усилием он встал, выдернув тело из постели, и поднялся по лестнице тяжёлыми шагами.

Холмс замер в дверях. − Уотсон, что вы делаете?

Уотсон оторвался от беспорядка в центре комнаты. Все личные вещи исчезли. Книги, одежда, картины и другие вещи были сложены и убраны в дорожный сундук. − Вы уезжаете, − ответил Холмс на свой вопрос, понизив голос.

Уотсон отвернулся, продолжая заворачивать маленькую фарфоровую куклу. − Я нашёл одно местечко всего в нескольких кварталах отсюда, − сказал Уотсон. − Если вы захотите меня навестить, я буду неподалёку.

− Пожалуйста, не уходите, − слова сорвались с губ без всякой мысли и разрешения.

− Вы едва можете смотреть на меня, вы отказываетесь разговаривать со мной. Я считаю, что так будет лучше.

− Я научусь это контролировать! − Он шагнул в комнату. − Пожалуйста, Уотсон, я изменюсь!

И тут Уотсон улыбнулся, наконец-то подняв голову, чтобы посмотреть на него: − Это не то, что вы можете изменить, Холмс. Это то, кто вы есть, и, следовательно, кто есть я. Я не могу ожидать, что вы изменитесь для чего-то, что так сильно вас расстраивает.

− Я расстроен только потому, что расстроил вас! − закричал Холмс, внезапно рассердившись. − Я знал, что я вас обидел! Я знал, что ранил вас! Я причинил вам боль... как я могу не расстраиваться?

Инстинктивно подняв руку, Уотсон потянулся к нему, но потом Холмс увидел, как тот, снова сжав ладонь в кулак, уронил её вдоль тела. Это зрелище заставило Холмса вздрогнуть, заставив что-то кровоточить внутри. − Я не сержусь на вас, не испытываю горечи или чего-то ещё, если уж на то пошло. Всё в порядке, Холмс. Я всё ещё буду вашим другом, если вы этого хотите.

Холмс закрыл лицо руками. − Я хочу, чтобы эти проклятые эмоции исчезли. Я бы хотел, чтобы они никогда не появлялись на свет, − пробормотал он, судорожно вздохнув.

− Это нормально − чувствовать себя таким.

Тут Холмс рассмеялся: − У вас странное представление о норме, мой друг. Чувствовать счастье, когда вы прикасаетесь ко мне, тосковать по вашим прикосновениям каждый день и надеяться, что вы обнимете меня перед обедом. Тосковать по поцелую и тому, что может произойти дальше, от друга не следует считать нормальным. И всё же я это чувствую.

Гнетущая тишина заполнила комнату. Наконец волнение взяло верх, и Холмс рухнул на стул; его сердце бешено колотилось в груди. − Лучше бы они никогда не появлялись на свет.

Рука с нежностью коснулась его плеча, и когда Холмс поднял голову, он ощутил то же самое тёплое покалывание, когда взглянул на своего дорогого Уотсона. У его друга было очень странное выражение лица: удивление, неуверенность, но с примесью надежды. Уотсон опустился на колени и другой рукой дотронулся до его лица. Холмс едва сдержал вздох от потрясающего ощущения прикосновения кожи к коже.

− Уотсон? − прошептал он, не в силах удержаться, и утыкаясь носом в ладонь.

− О, мой дорогой Холмс, − произнёс Уотсон, потянувшись к нему, чтобы их лбы соприкоснулись. − Мой дорогой замечательный Холмс. − И тут Уотсон его поцеловал. Это было сродни взрыву петарды в его груди. Всё его тело жаждало, покалывало, горело и жаждало большего. Он прижался к Уотсону, не в силах сдержать голодный стон, когда тот, запустив одну руку ему в волосы, провёл другой рукой по щеке, чтобы погладить шею, а потом шевельнул губами и придвинулся ближе.

Когда они спустя какое-то время отстранились друг от друга, Холмсу пришлось сморгнуть приступ головокружения. Его разум ощущался чистокровным скакуном, бесцельно куда-то несущимся и диким, но всё ещё стремящимся к финишу. Он снова моргнул и обнаружил, что Уотсон смотрит на него с самой яркой улыбкой: − Уотсон? − снова спросил он, всё ещё немного смущенный.

− По-моему, мы совершенно не поняли друг друга, − усмехнулся Уотсон.

Холмс на мгновение вспомнил их прикосновения и взгляды, которыми они обменивались неделями и месяцами ранее. А потом он вернулся к тому моменту в гостиной, когда отчитал Уотсона, когда его друг побледнел и всё стало ясно...

Холмс улыбнулся, догадавшись о наклонностях _Уотсона_. − Похоже на то, мой друг. − В конце концов он тоже протянул руку, чтобы в свою очередь коснуться Уотсона. И когда друг счастливо вздохнул, словно по его телу пробежала дрожь, Холмс не удержался и снова его поцеловал.


End file.
